Per (AFL game)
Per, more known by his full name in anime as Per Sandholm (マティアス・ニールセン Pea Sandohōmu), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, he is one of available bachelors to court. In contrast to Klaudia's quietness, Per is enthusiastic and outspoken. He helps her family, and always strives to please others. Per has a passion for studies, although he always getting bad grades. After many long and frustrating school lessons from Mrs. Ichihara that never seemed to work out, Per decided to write instead! With his quite good knowledge, he will happily study nearly every school subjects tell in front of him. 'Unlocking Per' Per is not in town without an invitation. The player can buy an invitation at stationery shop inside the second floor at Mall of Bayern when Klaudia reaches 35,000 SP (two and a half Snowflake indicator) and buy 1 drink at her bar. Eventually, she will ask the player if they have heard of a good-looking youth named Per. If the player replies no, Cacao will tell them about Per. When she asks if the player wants an invitation, reply yes, and one will be sent to their house the next day. One week later after the invitation has been sent to player's mail, Per will be arrived. 'Schedule' Per is very easy to find because he never leaves his house. However, he goes to the bar on the evenings. On Thursdays, he can be found at Lime Ranch on Engelstein Fields, or else inside the school. If the player marries Per, he will move in to the player's house. His house in Baumgarten will be inhabited by his family only. He spends his afternoons visiting the mall. On Thursdays, he can be found inside the school. If Klaudia marries Per, she will move in with him. Per keeps the same schedule as he did when he was single. In Rainy weather Per stays inside home at all whether he is single or married. 'Single/After Married to Klaudia' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Sandholm Residence *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day *Sunny or Rainy weather *Per has 10,000 SP or more Walk into Sandholm Residence and you'll startle Per. He is slightly embarrased because he goofed up while working yesterday, so his parents are making him clean the house as punishment. He knows he made a mistake, but he wants to be more careful so that he doesn't make the same mistake again. Choice 1: Things will be okay. (-1000 HP) Yes he already knows that; you not need to remind him. Per says that you leave because he has to finish cleaning. Choice 2: I could help you clean. (+1500 HP) Really? Per says he should be cleaning by himself, but he doesn't think he could finish on his own. Per is pleased for offering to help. 2-Symbol Event *Privaria Alps (by the river) *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Per has 20,000 SP or more *You already seen Per's 1-Symbol Event Per is hanging out on river side of the Alps when he notices that you are out for a walk. He likes to stand on the beach and look out at the mountain scenery. The breeze feels nice and the mounntain appears to look endless. This spot always makes him feel good. Choice 1: I don't think it's great. (-2000 HP) You shouldn't talk about his favorite spot like that. It isn't very nice! Per wants to enjoy his spot on his own and walks away. Choice 2: I really like it too! (+2000 HP) Per is glad to hear that you like his favorite spot too. He could just stand here and watch the scenery forever. Per asks if you would like to get closer to the waves, so he takes you to the edge of the water. After discovering a pretty shell in the water, he feels that something good is going to happen. 3-Symbol Event *Privaria Alps (by the river) *12:00 to 15:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Per has 30,000 SP or more *Gabriel has 1000 SP or more *Viktoria has 1000 SP or more *Maya has 1000 SP or more *Thorgan has not yet born *You already seen Per's 2-Symbol Event Inside the house, Viktoria looks like she is not feeling well. Maya is immediately concerned, but Viktoria tells her that she was just feeling a little dizzy for a moment. Per notices that his mom is rather pale, and volunteers to finish up the kitchen work so that she can rest. Maya asks his sister to get some ice and a wet towl for Viktoria, and tells Goran to go fetch a doctor. As the two people head out to leave, Goran bumps into you coming in the house. He tells you to move out of the way because he's off to find a doctor. Choice 1: Use my phone! (+3000 HP) The player offers of help sounds great to Gabriel, and Per thanks them as well. Diego arrives at the house and determines that Viktoria only overworked herself. He suggests that she gets some rest and she'll be fine. Viktoria apologises that she made everyone worry about her, and thanks her son for helping her out. Choice 2: See you later! (-3000 HP) Per says goodbye to player and runs out the door. Per watched the player's lack of assistance from a distance and is not impressed. 4-Symbol Event *Privaria Alps (by the river) *20:00 to 23:00 *Any day *Sunny weather *Per has 20,000 SP or more *Maya has 3000 SP or more *You already seen Per's 1-Symbol Event Per looks to be sad and doesn't notice you walk in. You finally get his attention by scaring him, which he doesn't appreciate very much! He tells you he was deep in thought and that's why he seemed spaced out. You notice that nobody is around. Per tells you everyone is out on errands so he's staying home. Per asks if you are finished with your work today, which you are. Per begins to talk about his sister and says even though he is older, she does not respect him at all. Per feels that Maya picks on him more than anyone else. His little sister walks in and hears him tell you that she really mean, and wishes that his sister was more like you. He doesn't notice that Maya is standing behind him until she asks why we two were talking about her! Per blurts out that you were only talking about work. Choice 1: Um... yeah! Well she doesn't see anything wrong with that and walks away. Once she's out of sight Per thanks you for going along with his story. Result: +5000 SP with Per, +4000 SP with Maya Choice 2: Actually... Oh, now you've done it. Maya becomes a little angry with her brother and starts to rival him. After she storms off, Per asks if it was your intention to get them into a fight. Result: -4000 SP with Per, -3000 SP with Maya Date Event *PPA, Class 2 room *Any day of the week (Sunny weather) *Per has 45,000 SP or more *You already seen all of Per's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Per Instead of regular dialogue, Per asks if the player is free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Per will ask player to meet him at the Class 2 elementary room inside Primrose Private Academy at 16:00 (4PM). Meet Per inside the school's classroom at 16:00. When he arrives, the two of us will study in the classroom. Per loves to be studying, and wonders if you like studying as well. Answer positively to get positive effects! The two of us will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the Player and go home. Standing Per up for the date or declining his request will result in losing heart points. 'Marriage' To get married, the Player must have 9 FS (90,000 HP) with a marriage candidate, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Per will have an enthusiastic, outspoken, and friendly. Regardless of whether it is boy or girl, they will have blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. The boy has neck-length hair with parted two bangs while the girl one has straight hair pulled up into pigtails. His child will be the same as Ludwig, Tobias, Klaudia, and Judy; but with different personalities. 'Symbol Events' NOTE: If the Player raise their no. of symbols up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Per and Klaudia, but they have Klaudia (or Per) at 60,000 SP (6 Symbols). Cacao likes the player more than Per (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. 1-Romance Event *Walk from Engelstein Fields to Baumgarten Shopping District *13:00 to 16:00 - Sunny weather *Any day *Klaudia (Boy Player) or Per (Girl Player) at 10,000 SP Klaudia asks why Per always around the district what is he doing, Per says nothing, Cacao then asks if he is Mr & Mrs. Sandholm's oldest child and if he is studying something; Per says he is very bad in that and that he wants to improve it, Klaudia then says her family came from the city too because her dad wanted to be a bartender, Per says he can't figure out what he wants to do in the state, Klaudia asks him what does he want to do that he can't find, Per says nothing. Klaudia essentially tells Per to try different things to see what he might want to do and then walks away. 2-Romance Event *At the Library inside Primrose Private Academy *16:00 to 17:30 - Sunny weather *Any day *Klaudia (Boy Player) or Per (Girl Player) at 20,000 SP Per discuss a book he has partially read and is going to borrow, Per says he's starting to like the village more; Klaudia says that’s good and offers to show Per more good books, Per thanks Klaudia and Klaudia says no thanks was needed. Whilst Per is walking away Klaudia calls out to Per asking if he will visit again and Per says yes. 3-Romance Event *Klaudia's room inside Cappuccino Bar *12:00 to 14:00 - Sunny weather *Not Thursday *Klaudia (Boy Player) or Per (Girl Player) at 30,000 SP Klaudia asks Per what does he think, Per responds by saying it's the greatest even better than his Dad's books. Klaudia states she was nervous because she had never shown it to anyone else before. Per asks why Klaudia didn't show him the book sooner that it's amazing and that she could be a professional; Klaudia being humble says it's not that great and Per returns the book. Klaudia asks Per what's wrong as he walks away a bit, Per responds by saying his praise isn't enough to boost her confidence and that he's going home, Klaudia apologises and says that his praise is more important to her than anyone else'. Per than says it was special for him to read it. 4-Romance Event *Sandholm Residence, Per's room *14:00 to 17:00 - Sunny weather *Any day *Klaudia (Boy Player) or Per (Girl Player) at 40,000 SP Klaudia is not feeling well, and has come to see how he is feeling. After all, even a doctor needs somebody to take care of them every once in a while. Klaudia has made soup, and Per makes a comment that Klaudia seems to enjoy taking care of him. As she goes to leave, Per says he wants Klaudia to keep coming back. She says that she'll be back tomorrow, but Per means that he wants her to marry him! She catches the hint, and nods in approval. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Per and Klaudia will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Per and Klaudia asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into the gym inside Primrose Private Academy to see Per and Klaudia's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Children' One week after their wedding ceremony, Per and Klaudia will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Bjorn. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Per and Klaudia at Per's House. Björn will appear in game if Per and Klaudia already got married. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors